


We Should Be Together

by Optimizche



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimizche/pseuds/Optimizche
Summary: It all starts with a drunken fuck at a gala. A night that can ruin more than a decade of friendship. Or not?





	We Should Be Together

They had both drunk too much. 

 

_Too much..._

 

Her back was pressed against the steering wheel of his car, her arms wrapped around his neck. Sitting in his lap, her legs spread on either side of him, he was thrusting up into her, keeping full control of the pace.

 

Her gold Versace dress had been pulled down to expose her pert breasts, its hem bunched up around her hips to reveal her lower half.

 

He bit down on his lip, fucking up into her roughly, angrily, inwardly grateful for the dark tinted glasses of his car which gave him the privacy they needed.

 

She moaned his name in a broken voice, again and again, her doe-eyes glazed with lust, her body melting in his palms.

 

" _Don't stop_..." she begged sweetly, a sheen of sweat on her flushed skin. "Don't _ever_ stop, Jin-young..."

 

It broke his heart, seeing her so utterly wrecked and vulnerable, her lush body pliant in his arms.

 

She was a temptress who had finally managed to break down his walls. She was the girl who he had grown up with since childhood.

 

Looking at her trembling, locked so wantonly around him, he felt overcome with a strange emotion.

 

Before he could stop himself, he was telling her. "I love you..."

 

Her hands clutched at the lapels of his Tom Ford blazer and she pulled him to her, their lips locking in a deep kiss.

 

"I love you too..." she slurred into his mouth, her pleasure finally cresting, and she took him along with her.

 

His hands gripped her waist as he spilled inside her with a groan. Drawing away from her lips, he buried his face into her breast, inhaling the scent of her skin mixed with her perfume.

 

Trembling, she went limp in his arms, her fingers threading into his dark hair, holding him close to her.

 

"I love you..." she whispered, pressing her lips to his head. "I always have."

 

He wanted to stay with her in this moment. Right here. If there was only one thing he could change: they should've stayed sober.

 

Drunk confessions meant nothing. 

 

They stayed the same way for a few minutes until they calmed down enough to try to make themselves presentable.

 

He zipped up her dress between kisses, bunching up the scrap of black lace that had been her panties and stuffing it into his pocket. She straightened his tie and helped him buckle up his pants before finally getting off his lap and crawling onto the seat beside his.

 

He took her to his place, where they fucked two more times.

 

She was in his bed, pressing her face into his pillows, her hands clutching at the headboard with a grip that paled her knuckles.

 

"Jinyoung..." she whimpered.

 

She was desperate, too far gone to care that this was her best friend. Park Jinyoung. The boy she had grown up with...

 

Why had she drunk _so much?_

 

 

He couldn't get over how she opened for him, soft and pliant and yielding.

 

The heavy, deep drag of his cock against her already sensitized inner walls was too much for her to take. The delicious friction stroked the unbearable heat inside her, scorching her until her body was quivering and she was melting.

 

She was melting away into him. Even though she knew with every bit of her sanity that she was going to regret this in the morning, she allowed herself to melt...

 

"I love you..." she moaned, her voice turning into a sob as he delivered a particularly ruthless thrust. "Jinyoung...."

 

The room was filled with the sounds of their lust: sheets rustling, her soft moans, his deep breaths and wet flesh slapping together.

 

And they kept going, until dawn.

 

Regret could wait. For now they had each other...

 

 

 

 


End file.
